Infraganti
by Bat Reus Todd
Summary: Demian también sabía divertirse de una forma muy peculiar, aunque nadie estuviera enterado de ello, sin embargo... Las cosas cambian para mal o ¿Para bien?. Yaoi Jason/Demian


Aquí un pequeño One-shott sobre una pareja que en lo personal ¡Son en el uno para el otro! He leído algunos fanfics sobre ellos y debo decir que son tan parecidos y diferentes, que por eso decidí hacer este pequeño relato sobre ambos!

Batman y personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

...

Infraganti

Era un buen día para el joven Demian, viernes, el día estaba nublado, su padre no estaría en todo la tarde y se llevaría a Alfred con el, Grayson tendría una cita y Drake estaría en una reunión de exploradores, como dijo ¡Sería un día agradable! ¡Haría tantas cosas! No entrenar como todos creían, solo leería, vería un poco de T.V y escucharía música, por que aunque hubiese sido entrenado para matar, tenia gustos y pasatiempos, que nadie conocía y ¡Jamás lo harían! ¡Primero moriría antes de que supieran su gusto por el Anime y Three days grace! Aunque ese ultimo no le avergonzara tanto. Optó por escuchar música antes de leer, puso el reproductor y Pain empezó a sonar, sonrió de oreja a oreja y una loca idea paso por su mente antes de perderse en el pasillo, pasaron unos minutos y cuando regreso, estaba en bóxer, con una camisa de botones a medio muslo color blanca y lentes negros, se acerco al pequeño reproductor, le movió un par de veces y back in black de AC DC comenzó a sonar.

-¡back in black! i hit the sack, ive been too long im glad to be back, yes, im let loose, from the noose, thats kept me hanging about, ive been looking at the sky- cualquiera que viera al siempre serio Demian Wayne en ese momento mientras "cantaba" y fingía tocar una guitarra con una escoba, o moría de la risa o se desmallaba de risa, cualquiera de las dos opciones era buena-cause its gettin me high, forget the hearse cause i never die, i got nine lives, cats eyes, abusin every one of them and running wild- siguió "cantando" cuando llego el momento del coro.

-cause im back

yes, im back

well, im back

yes, im back

well, im back, back- se paralizo, empezó a temblar mientras su cara se tornaba por completo roja, esa voz llena de burla que cantaba no podía ser de alguien mas que de…-Pero que espectáculo has montando pulga-…Jasón Todd estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta observando.

-¡Tsk! ¡Todd!- este le seguía viendo burlón, y debió admitir que se dejo guiar por e instinto cuando se abalanzo al mayor, quien se carcajeaba intentando esquivar los golpes que el menor de los Wayne lanzaba.

Se puso sobre el pelinegro mayor, especificando, sobre cierta área del cuerpo muy sensible al tacto y estimulaciones, fue ahí que el Todd borro sus sonrisa y puso una cara de incomodidad, el chico para sus golpes y noto la pose en la que ambos se encontraban, Demian movió un poco sus caderas arrancando un leve gemido al otro, rápidamente se puso de pie intentando ocular el sonrojo y Jasón intentando ocultar la erección y la vergüenza.

-no sabia que tenias buen gusto para la música- comento con sinceridad el mayor -ni tampoco que fueras bailarina profesional de Table dance- y lejos del bochornoso momento, Jasón había vuelto a atacar con sus burlones comentarios.

-Que te deje de importar lo que yo haga ¡maldito adoptado!- y Demian también había vuelto con sus habituales insultos.

-¡Ho vamos! ¡Toda esta putada que te has montado ha sido muuuy divertida- arrastrando el "muy" entro a la cocina soltando unas cuantas carcajadas.

El menor de los Wayne gruño de mala gana, conteniendo la furia que poco a poco crecía en su interior, pero ¡No! El no era de los que actuaba sin pensar (la mayoría del tiempo) lo planeaba todo y luego ¡Bum! Dejaba caer su venganza sobre la pobre, pobre, pobre víctima y agregaba mas "pobres" por que el no se caracterizaba por ser alguien piadoso y le haría saberlo de una muy mala manera, hooo, Jasón se las pagaría y se encargaría de mantenerle la boca cerrada.

...

Jasón degustaba con su fino paladar la exquisita y complicada comida de su plato, él fino plato de Choco balls, ese cereal para niños de 13 con un perro en la portada era su elegante comida, una que solo alguien con sus gustos podía comer.

-¡Carajo! Cada día esta mas bueno el maldito- dijo aun con cereal en la boca, escucho la puerta abrirse y no pudo evitar sonreír burlón pues sabía quien había entrando -y dime pulga bailarina ¿Me darás un pri..- sus palabras murieron al ver al joven Demian caminando hacia el de forma lenta y provocativa mientras desabrochaba su camisa lanzándole una mirada seductora -¿Q-que mierda haces- pregunto alarmado, él pelinegro menor llego asta llego asta donde el mayor, dejo caer su camisa mostrando un cuerpo levemente marcado, el Todd trago duro al verlo.

El Wayne no contesto, solo sonrió de medio lado antes de sentarse en las piernas del otro, quien lo vio desconcertado, aun así no se quito.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo el mayor, sentía como se movían las caderas en su entrepierna y eso le resultaba ¡Jodidamente bien! Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo al sentir los finos y carnosos labios del menor besar su cuello, recorriéndolo lentamente de abajo hacia arriba asta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Hmp!- sonriendo dio una lamida al lóbulo, el Todd suspiro extasiado mientras tomaba al joven de las caderas y lo amoldaba su erección, el también comenzó a mover sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo que asta ese momento el joven Wayne había marcado.

El menor tomo el rostro de Jasón en sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, quedado a escasos centímetros de sus labios en los cuales tenía esa sonrisa tan característica en el.

-Todd- en un rápido movimiento el joven pelinegro tomo el plato con cereal y lo vertió por completo en la cabeza del otro, quien lo veía expectante -vuélvete a burlar otra vez idiota y terminarás castrado, que tampoco se te ocurra comentar algo que te aseguro un largo sufrimiento- lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a el, ambos labios se encontraron en un corto beso -¡Hmp!- se puso de pie y salió de la cocina, mientras un asombrado y excitado Jasón lo seguía con la mirada.

-fue mejor que un privado- murmuro sonrojado, tomo uno de los cereales de su cabeza y lo llevo a su boca.

…

Despertó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, después del bochornoso momento a manos de Jasón y su venganza, había decidido que era suficiente de emociones por al menos ese día, aunque al parecer no todos pensaban eso. Sintió como algo se deslizaba por debajo de sus sabanas, no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué carajos quieres adoptado?- no, no estaba de buen humor y menos si estaba con el Todd.

El mayor lo ignoro y se deslizo asta quedar tras el Wayne, se acomodó de buena forma y lo rodeo con sus brazos, sintió como se tensaba de inmediato ante el contacto, no lo importo y lo aferro a el, haciendo que sintiera la erección presente solo cubierta por el delgado bóxer. Demian se incómodo al sentir el "amiguito" de su "amigo" restregarse en su trasero repetidas veces, aunque por placer que poco a poco sentía se pegaba mas al cuerpo sintiendo mas el duro miembro, haciendo que diera unos cuantos suspiros.

-¡Maldición!- maldijo, le dio la vuelta al chico y atrajo su cara a la suya, devorando esos apetecibles labios de forma lenta, saboreando cada movimientos que la inexperta boca del chico hacía, poco a poco le obligo a seguir su ritmo profundizando el beso, y el intenso momento acabo a la falta de aire, no sin antes darle una pequeña mordida -seguro eso te dejara un poco hinchados los labios- comento divertido, aun con su respiración un poco agitada.

-¡Hmp! Solo cállate- un poco apenado por haberse dejado llevar por los impulsos carnales (como leyó en un libro) escondió su cara en el pecho desnudo del Todd, solo escucho una carcajada de parte de este antes de golpearlo para callarlo.

-así que te atrape infraganti pulguita- un nuevo golpe recibió del menor ante el burlón comentario- esta bien, me callo- lo tomo de nuevo y lo beso de forma hambrienta.

El menor nuevamente se dejó llevar y se pose sobre Jasón, dejando su trasero en el que al parecer era su nuevo aviento favorito, la entrepierna del Todd. Moviendo sus caderas, ambos se fundían en el candente beso.

Esa seria una divertida tarde…

…...

No muy lejos de ahí, en un pequeño departamento tres hombres sentados frente a una computadora se carcajeaban exageradamente ¡hooo! Y no era para menos, Bruce, Dick y Tim veían la graciosa escena donde Demian "cantaba" y fingía tocar la guitarra ¡ese material valía oro! O al menos eso pensaban ellos.

-¡mejor reproduce donde sale bailando con el trapeador la canción del Titanic!- grito Tim, limpiando las lágrimas que producía al ver a su ridículo hermano menor hacer tonterias, como cada viernes.

-yo digo que en el que besa la foto de Bart- Bruce asintió divertido ante la recomendación del Grayson, recordaba muy bien ese viernes -¡ho Allen! ¡Tómame!- y nuevamente todos explotaron en risas.

-si me permite opinar Joven Richard, fue mas gracioso ver al amo Demian caerse todo el día con esos patines, para al final quedar atorado entre los muebles- incluso Alfred que en ese momento llegaba con una charola se había unido a la fiesta, al parecer burlarse del menor de los Wayne era una actividad que unía a la familia, o a parte de ella.

…..

¡Al fin! Una noche entera escribiendo este One-shott, 5 horas creo…

Bueno, quise hacer esta mini historia para mostrar un lado mas humano y divertido en Demian, y también quería imaginar un poco la reacción de la familia al suceder esto…

Y por último, espero que les haya gustado este pequeña historia…. Gracias por leer!


End file.
